The present invention relates to the field concerning tools for application of nails or similar fixing and refers to a nailer device for fasteners collated on a long support strip or nails collated on an elongated support element, such as plastic, the nailer assigned to expel and to fix one nail at a time and to permit the discharge of said support strip of the nails little by little as the nails are fired one by one up to the last one.
Nailers, nail guns, or nails-shooting machines, are known, for example pneumatically operated or manually operated, equipped with a fixed magazine in which they can be loaded, through a little door generally placed on the side, to receive the strips or bands of nails or collated nails.
Such strips, sticks or bands of nails, indicated below with the term “collated nails”, may include an elongated plastic strip with a nearly flat surface, equipped with couples of connections where each couple of connections is assigned to or for removable fixing of a respective nail. A first connection of each couple is connected to one of the longitudinal edges of the elongated strip and the other and second connection of the same couple is fixed to the other longitudinal edge of the elongated strip. Such connections first and second, when engaged by the stem of the nail, are mutually faced and they stick out perpendicularly from the plastic elongated strip with which they form a unique body.
The ends of the connections opposed to the elongated strip bring respective recesses shaped as a circumferential arc which subtends to an angle exceeding 180° and which has radius equal or slightly lower to the stem of the nail.
The elongated plastic strip, carrier, support, or element is shifted by a feeding mechanism along a respective sliding seat of the magazine towards an exit for the elongated strip itself, through a shot chamber of the nailer. After each shot, the feeding mechanism shifts the elongated strip towards its exit, arranging a new nail into the shot chamber while aligning it with a nail outlet duct.
At the time of the shot a thrusting means, also a driver, aligned to the nail outlet duct and translating through the shot chamber and along the nail outlet duct, matches with the head of the nail into the shot chamber and shoots the nail through the outlet duct. During such firing action, the head of the nail and/or the thrusting means bend the first and second connections of the nail during ejection arranging them parallely to the plane defined by the elongated strip.
A disadvantage of such known nailers consists in that, despite the presence of planes and chamfers for repositioning the first connection, or rather of the one opposite to the exit for the nail, in the original orientation which was perpendicular to the elongated strip and then to facilitate its sliding in the exit section of the respective sliding seat, such attempts nevertheless present lots of jams and blocks caused by dead stopping or unwanted arrest of the first connections opposite to the exit for the nail (or rather positioned near the piston which activates the pusher) of the elongated support element into the respective sliding seat.
A further disadvantage of said known nailers consists in that the respective feeding mechanism cannot execute the right positioning of the last nail of the stick or rather of the nail fixed to the last couple of connections of the elongated element.